Kitsune
by Ayame Chiyoko
Summary: Andria Summers was saved by Logan when she was eight years old. Nine years later she is a student at Xavier's school as well as one of the x-men and when Logan shows up she begins having strange dreams about him. She tries to get close to him but unfortunately Logan doesn't even remember her. Slight LoganxOc, Rated M cause I'm a bit paranoid.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A young girl, around the age of eight, sits in a small cage in a row of much bigger cages, that held children much like herself; mutants. She sits trembling in fear of the small space she's been put within. She hears the heavy door at the other end of the room open, she fears that the men with the guns were here to take her behind those doors. She had learned quickly that if you were taken beyond those doors you would experience nothing but pain. She waited a few moments then heard the sounds of metal banging together causing her to look down the aisle between the two rows of cages, only to see a man with metal claws cutting away at the cages releasing all of the other mutants, including her older brother. When the man got to the end of the cages he almost over looked her smaller one. She looked up at the man and their met she saw that his were a dark brown color as she knew he was taking in her violet ones. The man looked from her to her cage noticing how small it was then took his claws and cut the door away. After he put his claws away he reached his hand in the cage allowing the girl to grab on to him. When he got her out he pulled her up into his arms allowing her to wrap her skinny arms around his neck, "Thank you." the girl said softly to the man holding her.

"Don't mention it." he replied

"What's your name?" she asked

The man hesitated for a moment then answered "Logan."

The girl looked in his eyes and smiled, "My name is Andria Summers."

"Well Andria, I think we should get you out of here, What do you say?"

"Absolutely."

Logan walked to the front of the group towards the exit when the doors opened to reveal a very sickening sight of a man with a rather creepy face and threatening air about him, causing Andria to slightly tighten her grip on his neck. He sat her down on the floor and shove her back to the group. After Logan told the group to find another way out, Andria's brother, Scott, picked her up in his arms and was lead away due to his temporary blindness. Andria looked back to Logan and their eyes met one last time before a wall blocked their view of each other. Andria closed her eyes and buried her face in her brothers neck. 'I hope we met again someday…Logan…'

Ayame: I hope all you liked this prologue. If any one hasn't noticed the prologue is based in the Movie X-men Origins: Wolverine. But the rest of this story will be based in the actual X-men Trilogy. Well anyways, I do not own any one or thing from the original X-men series. I own Andria Summers and all things about her. Please leave a review and follow my story, Kyu!


	2. Andria

Chapter 1

Andria slowly opened her eyes to the rising sun coming through the crimson colored curtains in her room. She looked to the clock on the night stand seeing it said it was only six forty-five a.m. 'Oh great, now I have an entire hour before breakfast.' she thought. She didn't have much else to do so she jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom to start her shower. When she got out she wrapped a towel around herself and began to fix her hair. She then returned to the bedroom and silently thanked god that she no longer had to worry about a roommate seeing her completely naked (She had one last year but unfortunately that student had not returned when the current school year had started). After throwing her clothes on she looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing an open blue flannel shirt over a black tank top and worn out jeans with white tennis shoes. Her brunette hair was long and straight just how she liked it and her bangs were draped over her forehead, right where she wanted them to be. She looked back to the clock and saw the time for breakfast was closer so she quickly grabbed her messenger bag and headed out the door. When she got out into the hall way she was greeted by a hoard of teenagers running her way, out of total fright she quickly jumped into the air and used her mutant powers to transform herself into a bald eagle with the messenger bag gripped in her talons. She looked down at all of the teenagers and quickly flew ahead of them making to the cafeteria before them. She looked up to see that her brother, Scott and his girlfriend Dr. Jean Grey, "Hey Scott." she said waving towards her brother.

"Mornin' Andria." He said waving back.

She walked over to their table and sat her stuff in the seat next to her brother, "What's for breakfast?"

"Your favorite." Jean said "Biscuits and Gravy."

"You serious, YAY!"Andria ran straight to the kitchen and grabbed herself a plate and grabbed a bottle of milk, than ran back out taking the seat next to Scott and began to dig in to her meal.

"Woah, slow down T-rex." Scott said as he wiped some gravy from her face with a napkin.

Andria swallowed the food in her mouth and looked to her brother "I can make that a reality you know." Scott and Jean bother laughed at her comment, "Oh," She said looking at her brother curiously "How are those people you saved yesterday?"

"I guess they're okay." Scott said then suddenly looked up "Here comes one of them now."

Andria turned around to see a girl with medium length brunette hair in dark clothes with a completely freaked out look on her face. Andria suddenly stood up and walked over to her, the girl looked at her worriedly when Andria suddenly stuck out her hand "Hi, I'm Andria Summers, what's your name?"

The girl looked at her and smiled taking Andria's hand with her own gloved one and shaking it, "I'm Rogue, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, my lady." She said bowing sarcastically causing Rogue to laugh, "You want some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"That's my brother over there," she pointed to Scott "You can sit with us if you like."

"Sure, I would love to." Rogue went and sat in the seat next to Andria's.

Andria walked back into the kitchen to find the professor there talking to a few of the other students till he noticed her, "Good morning Andria," He said as he rolled his wheelchair over to her "Are you here for another helping?"

"No Professor, I'm here to get some for Rogue."

"I see, how is our newest student?"

"A little freaked out, but that's to be expected, other than that I think she'll be fine."

"Yes, I believe you are right."

"Just out of plain curiosity, what's her mutation?"

"It is not my place to say, but you will find out in time."

"Very well, I will not push for an answer."

"Thank you."

Andria picked up a plate and some milk and headed back to the table where it was just Rogue and Scott. "Where's Jean?" she asked as she handed Rogue her food.

"Went, to check on the guy we saved."

"His names Logan." Rogue said defiantly

Adrian's eyes went wide when she heard the name of the man downstairs. "Logan?"

"Yeah, that's what he said it was."

Andria sat at an angle so she was looking right into Rogue's eyes, "By any chance does he have metal claws that come out of his knuckles?"

Rogue looked at her in surprise, "Uh…yeah, have you met him before?"

"Maybe…"

Just then the bell for class to begin rang, Andria sat up from her chair and grabbed her things "What's your first class Rogue?"

"Uh…history…I think…"

"Oh, your in Storm's class."

"Storm?"

"Yeah, the woman with white hair who saved you yesterday."

"Oh, I remember her, she's really nice."

"Yeah, she really is."

Rogue stood up and Andria led her to class.

~….~

Later on during class Andria had so many thoughts running through her head she didn't even hear the Professor calling her name.

"Miss Summers." she finally heard the Professor say.

Andria jumped in her seat and turned to look at him, "Yes, Professor?"

"I asked you if you are alright you seem distracted."

"Sorry Professor, I just have something on my mind."

Just then a man in sweet pants and a grey jacket burst through the door causing Andria to turn and stare at him. When he turned around Andria nearly fainted seeing his face. 'It is him, it really is him!'

"Logan…" she had said his name so softly that he was the only one who seemed to hear it causing him to look straight at her. Their eyes met and Andria could see the same eyes as before, but she sensed something was different. It was like he was a frightened animal being cornered. She felt a finger tap her on the shoulder and she turned around to see Kitty, "Class is over."

"Oh, okay." she said almost hesitantly.

Xavier must of caught the difference in her voice, "Miss Summers, if you wouldn't mind please stay for a moment."

"Of course Professor." She answered looking away from Logan.

"My name is Charles Xavier." He greeted as he brought himself around his desk "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Where am I?" Logan asked in a tough guy tone.

'His voice is the same…' Andria thought

"Westchester, New york; you were attacked, my people brought you here for medical attention"

"I don't need medical attention."

"Yes of course."

Logan looked around the room his eyes landing on Andria then back to the Professor, "Where's the girl?"

"Rogue, she's hère, she's fine."

"Really."

Suddenly the door opened, causing Logan to quickly turn around as Storm and Scott came in. "Ah, Logan, I'd like you to meet Ororo Monroe, also called Storm."

"Hello." she said sweetly

"This is Scott Summers also called Cyclops." Scott stuck his hand out for them to shake which Logan didn't "They saved your life." Next Jean walked through the door way past Scott then Logan, who looked her over when she did, "I believe you've met Dr. Jean Grey, and this young one here." he said pointing out Andria "Is Andria Summers, Scott's younger sister, also called Kitsune."

Andria bowed her head at him, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise" he replied making Andria smile.

"Your in my school for the gifted for mutants, you'll be safe here from Magneto" Charles continued

"What's a magneto?"

"A very powerful mutant who believes that a war is brewing, between mutants and the rest of humanity, I've been following his activities for sometime..."

The words faded from Andria's ears as she continued to stare at Logan. Scott noticed this and looked at her questionably, he cleared his throat making her look up at him. Using her powers she communicated with him _'What is it Scott?'_

_'Why are you staring at him like that.'_

_'Like what?'_

_'Like your looking at someone you haven't seen in a while.'_

_'Well… I kind of am.'_

_'What are you saying?'_

_'Remember when we were captured by those people.'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'And the guy who saved us told me his name.'_

_'And, so?'_

_'His name was Logan.'_

_'Are you trying to tell me this is the guy?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'That's insane, it couldn't be this guy.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Cause this guy's a dick.'_

_'No he isn't'_

Just then Logan stepped between the two facing Scott "Cyclops right?" He forcibly grabbed Scott by his collarcausing Andria to stiffen a bit, "Wanna get out of my way."

"Let him go!" Andria yelled

Logan looked at her "And what if I don't?"

Andria narrowed her violet eyes at the man, her pupils becoming slits like a cat's "Then you'll have to answer to me." Logan just chuckled. That was the last straw, Andria suddenly jumped over her seat and the Professor turning into a giant brown bear. Logan was shocked at first but was even more shocked when she stood up on her hind legs and roared loudly in his face.

"Andria that's enough!" The Professor shouted causing her to look at him, seeing a disappointed look on his face.

Andria sighed returning to her original form, she walked over to the chair she was previously sitting in grabbing her things and heading towards the door. When she was in front of Logan she looked up at him with sorrowful eyes, "I'm sorry." She then went out the door and proceeded down the hallway. 

Ayame: Well that's all for the first chapter, hope you liked it

By the way I own nothing


	3. Make up

Chapter 2

It was lunch time now and the professor had just finished giving Logan a tour of the mansion and Jean was done examining him. He was walking down the hall now not really caring were he was going, when he suddenly noticed something outside, it was Andria sitting on a bench near the woods writing on a piece of paper. She seemed to be concentrating on the things she was writing. Curiosity got the best of him and Logan headed outside. As soon as he was near her she looked up at him and to him it looked like she was going to run away.

"Whoa, hold on kid." he said holding his hands up defensively, "I come in peace."

"Do you need something?" she asked holding the paper close to her chest.

"Not really."

"Well, um. have you gotten yourself any lunch yet?"

"Nope."

"Well you didn't eat breakfast, would you like something?"

"Sure."

Andria jumped up from her seat placing her things down in it "You stay here and I'll go get you some food." and with that she turned into a grey hound and ran back up to the house. Logan sat down on the bench next to her stuff where the paper she had been writing on was upside down so he couldn't see it. 'Ah hell, why not?' he thought as he reached over and picked it up flipping it over in his hands. He shocked at what he saw it wasn't homework or a story there weren't even any written words, it was a drawing, a drawing of…him. Well his face anyways, but it was almost a perfect copy, every detail was there.

"What are you doing?" Logan looked up to see Andria with a shocked look on her face and two bags of food in her hands.

"Uh…"

Andria let out a huff as she walked in front of him "You weren't suppose to see it yet." she set the bags down on the bench and took the picture from his hands.

"Your good." praise obviously in his voice.

Andria looked at him surprisingly with a blush streaking across her face, "T…Thank you." Andria looked away from him and pointed to the bags "One of those is for you."

Logan looked at the bags then back to her, "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Logan sniffed at the bags, he could smell that they both held the same contents; grapes, chips, soda, and a sandwich. He picked up the bag closest to him taking out the sandwich and biting into it.

"So the Professor told me that you don't remember anything about your past, that true?" she brought her own sandwich and biting into it.

Logan was silent for a moment, "Yeah, can't remember anything from the past nine or so years."

"I see." Andria looked down at her sandwich 'So he really doesn't remember' she looked back at Logan seeing he was lost in thought "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's ok, professor says he's gonna help me get 'em back." he looked over at her and seeing the apologetic look on her face decided to change the subject, "So Kitsune, how'd you get that name?"

Andria's expression turned into one of delight as she began to explain, "Well in japanese folklore a kitsune was believed to posses great intelligence, long-life, and magical powers; it was also believed that they could change their shape mostly into that of a beautiful young woman." she looked over to him to see he was listening intently, "And one day while I was in Storm's history class we started talking about it and this boy screamed out, "That's what we're gonna call Andria!" and it just kind of stuck ever since."

"Guessn' that kid liked ya."

"He did and he asked me out a week later."

"What cha' say?"

"Turned him down, not my type."

"You have a type?"

Andria looked at him curiously, "Yeah." she put a sheepish smile on and moved a little closer to him "Why, you interested?"

He looked at her then scoffed "Nah, not my type."

"Oh really."

They both laughed and continued talking and eating their lunches. Time went by and they were still talking until they heard someone say, "There you are."

They both turned to see Storm heading their way when she was in front of them she turned to Andria, "I have been looking everywhere for you."

Andria looked at her confusingly, "Why?"

"Do you realize what time it is?"

Andria looked down at her watch and went wide-eyed, "Oh my god, Storm your class."

"Yeah, come on let's go the Professor can't watch those kids forever."

Andira hurriedly grabbed her things and then looked at Logan, "See ya later."

"Yeah, see ya."

Storm ushered her inside and they headed off to class. Logan watched as they went and thought 'Hm, cute kid.'

~….~

After class Andria went up to the front of the room where Storm was. "Sorry again about being late."

"It's alright, you looked like you were having fun."

Andria looked down and smiled, "Yeah, I was."

Storm noticed the sweetness in her voice and smiled, "Okay." she put her pencil down placing her hands on her hips "From this point on I am no longer a teacher but a curious friend."

Andria gave her curious look, "Ok…"

"So tell me, do you have a thing for the new guy?"

Andria blushed and looked away from her, "Such a question, must mean you have proof."

"Well, I did see what looked like flirting."

Andria looked at her in surprise, "I…I was flirting?!"

"Looked like it."

"Do you think it scared him off?"

Storm smiled, "So, you do like him."

"Yeah, but..."

"But?"

Andria sat on one of the tables behind her and sighed, "I'm only seventeen, he probably sees me as a kid."

"True."

"Not to mention, did you see the way he looked at Jean?" she crossed her arms over her chest "I'm sure that I'm the last thing on his mind."

"Well you are forgetting something."

"What?"

"Jean's in love with Scott, and I'm pretty sure your brother would kill Logan before anything happened."

"I know, but I've known him longer than you think I have."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when Scott and I first came here and I kept raving on and on about a knight?"

"Yeah."

"Well your not gonna believe this, but it was him."

"What?"

"Yeah, so I've actually been in love with him for nine years and he doesn't look any different from when he did then."

"Makes sense due to his healing ability."

"Healing ability?"

"Yeah, that's his mutation."

"I see." Andria looks at the clock behind Storm and goes wide-eyed "Oh shit, sorry Storm gotta run."

"See ya."

~….~

_Andria was standing in a room full of doctors in white coats who were surrounding some kind of tank. Andria got as close as she could looking through all the people, she looked at the tank and gasped, there was a man in there and not just any man "Logan!" she ran through the people and crouched down next to the tank placing a hand on the glass. Logan was lying there almost peacefully with needles pointed at his body from every direction, she looked at one of the doctors closest to her "What are you doing to him?!"_

_The doctor ignored her and went to a panel with many switches on it and with a smile flipped one of them on. Andria watched in horror as the needles enter Logan's body and he began to scream out in pain, "Stop it!" she shouted at them "Your hurting him stop!" they all ignored her and she finally snapped she ran over to the panel reaching for the switch but for some reason she couldn't grab it, she tried again and again but she couldn't grab it. She was beginning to panic, Logan was in pain and she couldn't help him. Tears poured down her face and she began to sob loudly bringing herself down to her knees in a crying fit._

Andria's violet eyes shot open tears pouring down her face like they had in her dream. She sat up in her bed and looked around the room and sighed, 'It was all a dream.' She crawled out of her bed, now in her black tank top and and blue plaid pajama pants, she felt sweat on her brow and wiped it off with the back of her hand trying to calm herself down from the nightmare.

She was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when two recognizable screams were heard from down the hall. "Rogue, Logan!" Andria quickly lept to her feet bursting out the door and racing down the hallway. When she got closer to the room she could see the door was already open she stopped in front of the door in a breathless heap she looked up and nearly screamed at the sight before her, Rogue was sitting in Logan's bed while he was sitting with his claws piercing through her chest. She covered her mouth and shouted "Oh my god!"

Logan looked at her his eyes wide in fear, he retracted his claws from Rogue causing her to gasp in pain. He looked back to the girl in the door way "Go get help!"

Andria could only nod as she ran further down the hall way to her brother's room, she started banging heavily on the door screaming "Jean, Scott, hurry we need help!"

The door opened and both her brother and his girlfriend were standing there, "What's wrong?" Jean asked

Andria grabbed her arm and started pulling her out the door, "Something's happened come quick!" She dragged the woman all the way down the hallway to Logan's room which already had students crowding around it she pushed passed all of them only to see yet another horrifying sight, Rogue was touching Logan's face with her bare fingers both of their veins seemed to be popping out and Logan's face was contorted in pain. When Rogue let go and Logan dropped to the floor seeming to be having a seizure. Rogue turned around almost running into Storm saying softly "It was just an accident." She walked out the door with all the students parting to give her a path through.

Jean knelt down next to Logan looking him over "Scott get a pillow." which Scott did quickly pulling a pillow off of the bed and placing it under Logan's head.

Andria looked at the students in the door and scowled, "Alright everyone, nothing to see here, go back to bed!"

They all looked at her like she was crazy.

She scowled even more and let out a huff of frustration, "Now!"

They all jumped at the loudness of her voice and quickly ran back to their rooms.

Andria stood in the door way looking down the hallway to see Rogue holding herself in a far corner shaking as soft sobs left her throat. Andria walked over to the girl wanting to reach out and comfort her but remembering what had just happened, "Rogue, it's gonna be ok-"

"No, it's not!"

Andria jumped a little when Rogue yelled "Rogue, he's gonna be okay."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, now why don't you just go back to bed, you look tired." she felt bad but in order to sound more convincing she used her telepathy to calm her down.

"Ok." She turned back to the hallway and headed back to her room.

Andria went back to Logan's room where she noticed that they already had him in the bed and the Professor was watching from the door, she looked to Jean "Is he's gonna be okay, right?"

Jean looked up at her noticing how worried she looked, she stood up placing a hand on Andria's shoulder "He'll be just fine."

Andria let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and walked over to the side of the bed and knelt down beside him. She looked at the Professor and using her telepathy asked _'Can I watch over him Professor?' _

He looked at her curiously, _'If you wish to, but why?'_

_'Cause I know him'_

She showed him the scene of her memory of him saving her from her captors. _'I see, very well; but I must ask you to please not to tell Logan of this.'_

_'Yes, sir.'_

Ayame: Well that's all for this chapter hope you liked it.

I own nothing. 


	4. Hangin' out with Kit

Just in case you guys were wondering:

"Speech"

'Thought'

_'Telepathy'_

_Dream or flashback _

Chapter 3

Logan opened his eyes squinting as a small line of light from the curtain covered windows hit his face. He shifted a bit and felt his arm rub up against something soft and warm, he looked up to see Andria sitting up next to him. Her eyes were closed in a restfull sleep and her breathing calm and relaxed. He let himself smile slightly when he finally realized there was someone else in the room, he whipped his head around to see the Professor milling calmly at him.

"Logan?"

"What happened, is she alright?"

"She'll be alright."

Logan let out a groan feeling a headache coming on "What did she do to me?"

"Whenever Rogue touches someone, she takes their energy, their life force." he paused a moment letting the information sink in, "In the case of mutants, she absorbs their gifts for a short while, in your case your ability to heal."

Logan sighed tiredly "I feel like she almost killed me."

"If she had held on any longer she could have."

Logan shot him a glare then looked back over to Andria "What's she doing here?"

"She wanted to watch over you during the night and refused to leave when I told her she could, she's quite fond of you."

Logan sighed closing his eyes trying to think about the situation when the Professor spoke up again, "While you were asleep Andria mentioned that she had a vision of you."

Logan looked at him confusingly, "What?"

"She spoke of you in a lab being experimented on, does that mean anything to you?"

"Sounds close to what I saw in my dream last night."

"I thought so…"

He once again gave the man a confusing look "What?"

"It seems to me that Miss Summers here may have accidentally tapped into your mind last night."

"Why?"

"I believe she has created a bond with you."

"A bond?"

"Yes, something more commonly seen among feral types of mutants like yourself and Miss Summers."

Logan sat up in surprise careful not to wake the girl next to him, "She's a feral?"

"Yes very much so but her skills help her to keep it well hidden."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Well the bond that she has made with you is one of great friendship and loyalty, maybe even something a little bit more, you should feel honored."

"Yeah I'll try to remember that."

"And with that I take my leave, please do tell Andria that there are left-overs from yesterdays breakfast waiting for her in the kitchen."

With that he rolled out of the room somehow shutting the door behind him.

~…~

Andria woke as she felt someone lightly shaking her. She fluttered her violet eyes open and came face to face with her fellow male feral, his dark orbs boring deeply into her violet ones. "Logan…?" she asked sleepily

"Hey Kit."

Andria smiled widely throwing herself at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, gravity soon took over as Logan landed on his back with the young female on top of him. "Your okay…" she said happily as she snuggled her face into his neck. She felt him shift a bit then felt his large hand placing itself in the small of her back rubbing circles into it.

"Were you that worried Kit?"

Andria only answered with a nod while Logan kept rubbing her back. 'I lost you once Logan I don't want it to happen again.' She lifted her face from his neck and nearly gasped as they were practically nose to nose, her eyes than slowly went from his noticing just how bare his chest was 'He's shirtless!' Out of embarrassment Andria quickly turned into a red fox hiding her reddening her cheeks. She felt Logan's chest vibrate under her paws as he lightly chuckled, she looked and saw a smirk playing on his lips. _'What's so funny?!'_

Logan was still getting used to the whole telepathy thing so he jumped a little when he heard her voice shouting in his mind than replayed the smirk "Nothing Kit." He looked up at her in her fox form to see her head cocked to the side in confusion, "What?"

_'I just_ _noticed that you've been calling me by that name.'_

"You mean 'Kit'?"

_'Yeah.'_

"If you don't like it..."

_'No, no it's not that it's just that no ones ever called me by a nick name before.'_

"Really?" he sat up making Andria slide down his bare chest and into his lap causing her inner self to blush wildly.

_'Y..Yeah.' _She felt his hand place itself on her head than slowly slide down to the middle of her spine than he repeated the process 'Is he seriously petting me?' her inner self asked in disbelief. Logan didn't actually come off as the kind of guy who liked cute cuddly animals, but she guessed it was his own little quirk. She wasn't really complaining either, it felt good to be petted by him. She didn't know how long they sat there like that before Logan started chuckling again, her head quickly shot up. _'What now?'_

He chuckled a little more "Your purring."

_'Huh?' _He kept petting her so she could hear it _'Oh.' _

Logan than remembered what the Professor had said "Hey the Prof. said there was some breakfast from yesterday saved for ya'."

Andria shot out of his lap and landed on the floor turning back into a human, "Are you serious did he really say there was some left?"

Logan looked at her overly glee full face and nearly doubled over in laughter, "Um…Yeah he did."

The brunette jumped high in the air with joy "Yes!" she ran out the door with the intention of going to her room to get dressed as fast as she could but poked her head back in Logan's "Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, got it?!"

"Uh, got it."

"Good." She left him there and was off to get ready for the day.

~…..~

Andria finally finished getting ready and looked at herself in the mirror in satisfaction. 'Straight hair, red plaid over shirt, worn out pants, and worn out white tennis shoes; yep the true look of a tomboy.' She headed towards the door grabbing her messenger bag on the way out, she started down the hallway placing her hands in her pockets as she did, she wasn't really looking where she was going when she suddenly ran right into her brother.

"Sorry Scott, I didn't see you there." She said as she looked up at him

"It's alright, where you off to I though t you didn't have any classes today." He knew on days like this she would sleep in until eleven o' clock.

"I don't, I'm just going to the kitchen to have breakfast with Logan."

Scott let out a frustrated sigh.

"What?"

"Don't be falling for this one, alright."

"Not that it's any of your business, but why?"

"He's no different from the rest of those guys; I don't want to see you hurt again."

Andria knew why he was telling her this, she didn't exactly have the best experiences with boys; "Scott, I'll be fine besides, to him I'm probably nothing more than a close friend."

"Andria just promise me you'll be careful."

She looked up at him and smiled "I promise, now can I please go eat breakfast."

He gave her a smirk and ruffled her hair "I heard they saved you some from yesterday, I'm surprised you didn't tackle me."

Andria giggled swiping at his hand then continued to walk past him, she was getting ready to turn the corner when she saw Logan leaning up against the wall. She was shocked to see him standing within ear-shot of the conversation between Scott and herself, 'He probably heard everything.' she mentally prepared herself for all the usual questions. As she came closer she realized he had been watching her the entire time, she came to stand in front of him but refused to look him in the eye. "How much did you hear?"

He looked at her but didn't answer.

"Logan, how much did you hear?"

He sighed "All of it."

She flinched a little but remained quiet.

"I'm not gonna ask, Kit." he could smell the worry in her scent "Your brother's looking out for ya', it's his job."

She smiled at that then decided to look up at him "Thank you."

He smirked back at her "Don't mention it."

They than continued the rest of the way to the kitchen in silence. When they reached it they saw a small table off to the side with two plates on it, one was Andria's biscuits and gravy while the other was some bacon and eggs with a piece of toast.

Upon seeing the heavenly meal Andria rushed over to the table and almost started eating with her hands till she remembered Logan was there too. She looked up to see the bewildered look on his face. She gave him an embarrassed smile "Sorry, it's my favorite."

He chuckled "I see that." he walked over and took his place across from her "Ya' better slow down there Kit before ya' choke."

She looked up at him with her mouth full and gravy all over her chin, Logan chuckled and grabbed a napkin off the table and after she swallowed he leaned over the table and started to lightly wipe her chin clean of the gravy. When he was done he looked up at the violet-eyed girls face to see it was as red as a tomato. He quickly pulled back balling up the napkin and tossed it in to the trash, refusing to look her in the eye.

Andria could feel the awkwardness practically radiating off of him "So…um…what's Your favorite season?" she asked letting out a nervous laugh. 'What the hell kind of a question is that?!'

Logan finally looked at her and smirked "Winter, you?"

She could see it his smirk and let her own lips curl upwards"Spring and fall, favorite music genre?"

"Country." He picked up a piece of bacon and started eating.

"I pretty much listen to anything except rap."She stuffed more of her breakfast into her mouth.

"Good cause I can't stand that shit."

Andria let out a giggle "Don't I know it."

They continued until their meals were gone and even went on after that till one of the cooks finally came in and shooed them off.

"So what do ya' do around here for fun?"

Andria looked at him and smiled widely, she grabbed his wrist and broke into a run "Follow me!" She dragged him all the way down the hall way and into the elevator when the door opened again she walked out into the hallway towards a giant metal door "Wait here." she a little further and turned the corner leaving Logan standing there. A while later he heard the sound of boots on metal and when he turned he saw Andria standing there but he instantly noticed she looked different, she was dressed differently. She was in a short black Kimono with dark blue borders covering a sky blue tank-top and black short shorts all head together by a red sash tied into a big bow in the back along with a gold thread tied in the front. He also noticed how her hair no longer hung loosely at her shoulders but instead was tied into a pony tail with a pink silk ribbon, he also noticed two emerald colored earrings hanging from her lobes. His eyes than traveled down to her legs he hadn't noticed her long and slender they were even when covered with plain white knee-highs and her feet covered with short black zip-up boots.

"What are you wearing, Kit?" he asked

She looked down at herself "It's my battle uniform, do you like it?"

Logan thought for a second "I guess, but why are ya' wearin' it?"

"Cause I thought you wanted to see what we do for fun?" she walked in front of the door when it opened Logan looked inside and saw only an empty room made of metal.

"What is this Kit?"

"The danger room it's where we train."

"Can't ya' just do that outside?"

"Yes we do but this just takes it to the next level."

"How so?"

Andria turned around and faced him then looked up at the ceiling "Run forest simulation."

Next thing Logan knew they were no longer standing in the metal room but in a green clearing surrounded by a dense forest. He looked back to Andria who had a cheerful grin on her face "This is my favorite one." she turned around and practically skipped down to the other side of the clearing.

"How'd ya' do that?"

"Everything you see around you is fake, it's all an illusion." She turned back to Logan and could tell that he understood but he was still a little confused "The only thing that's real are the injuries you sustain in battle." He gave her another look "But I guess you don't have to worry about that, huh?"

He smirked at her "You got one twisted sense of humor Kit."

She copied his smirk "Well I gotta get my kicks somehow."

He chuckled at her "So we gonna fight or what?"

It was her turn to chuckle "Only if you can catch me." and with that she turned into a red fox and dashed off into the forest.

"Damn she's fast." than he gave chase. It took him a while but he finally found her leaning up against a giant oak tree. "Found ya'." he said with a coy smile. She looked at him and smiled back and Logan saw another difference in her he could literally see it in her eyes, the round pupils you see in a normal person's that even Andria carried but they were gone and replaced with black slits like a cat's eyes.

"I never said you had to find me." he could hear the challenge in her voice "I said you had to catch me."

"Okay so how do we do this?"

"No mutations allowed, only punches and kicks, if your held down for five seconds or longer you loose."

"Can do." He lunged at her but was surprised when his body came into contact with the ground he looked to see the girl was no longer in front of him but behind him. He realized now that Andria had leapt above him and used his shoulders to push away from him. "Nice one."

"Thanks."

He got back up and lunged for her again but this time he grabbed her waist in mid-air and slammed her against a tree making her let out an "Ugh!" She looked straight into his eyes and brought her leg up to kick him in the gut and was freed from his grasp and summer salted behind him. She saw her opportunity, his back was to her, and took it, she jumped on his back wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and her arms lightly around his neck so she wouldn't really be choking him. Logan tried pulling her over his shoulder but her legs were holding her to him so he did the next best thing and fell on to his back practically crushing the violet eyed girl and causing her to let out a groan of pain. He flipped himself over and quickly grabbed both her wrists and held them to the ground while his lower body held her legs down.

Five, four, three, two, one. "You loose." he said cockily.

"Alright now get off me, your heavy."

He quickly complied and than helped her up causing her to let out another groan of pain "Ya' alright Kit?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ya' sure."

"Yeah I've been through worse."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They walked back to the clearing they had started in when Andria looked up at the ceiling again "End simulation."

They walked towards the door but it opened to reveal Jean standing there "I thought I heard someone in here." she smiled at them "I see you had fun Kitsune."

Kitsune looked at her "You bet." her eyes were still slits and they would probably stay that way for another thirty or so minutes.

Jean turned her gaze to Logan, "I hope she didn't rough you up too bad."

Logan scoffed "Yeah she was a tough one but I got 'er in the end."

The red-head seemed to be shocked by that "You actually beat Kitsune?" she looked back to the violet-eyed girl "That's a first."

Kitsune scoffed "He only beat me cause I've never fought another feral before."

Logan turned to her and saw an embarrassed look on her face, he smirked and placed a large hand on the top of her head ruffling her hair a bit "Maybe next time Kit."

She looked up at him and smirked back while swatting his hand away "Next time I'll definitely kick your ass." She walked away with confident strides, Logan saw this and decided to challenge it, "What makes ya' so sure?"

She stopped at the edge of the metal entry way grabbing it with her hand than hiding half of herself like a shy child, she looked at him and gave him a look that Logan could swear was one of seduction "Because, " she said "Next time I won't hold back." she gave a quick wink with the eye that was visible to him then disappeared down the hall.

Jean saw all this and couldn't help to blush a little, she had never seen Andria act that way to anyone she thought for a moment than it hit her 'Andria's in love with Logan!'

Well that's all for this chapter hope you liked it! KYU! 3

I do not own anything except for Andria


	5. Voice of an angel

Just in case you guys were wondering:

"Speech"

'Thought'

_'Telepathy'_

_Dream, flashback, or Song _

Chapter 4

After Andria had finished changing back into her regular clothes and sat on one of the benches in the locker room, she was in deep thought about Logan. Sure he was nice to her, they connected on a certain level of understanding so it was easy for them to become wasn't really clear to her until she realized she had already created a bond with him. She was falling fast and she couldn't control it. Though she did carry a large amount of jealousy towards how much he liked Jean. She liked Jean, she **is**Scott's girlfriend after all, they were almost like sisters. When Andria had found out her very first boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend, Jean had been there for her. Andria was muddling through all these thoughts she didn't notice a certain red-head entering the locker room.

"Andria?"

The violet-eyed girls head shot up in surprise "J…Jean?"

"You okay?"

Andrian turned away from her pretending to tie her shoe laces "Yeah I'm fine."

Jean walked over to her and grabbed her chin forcing her to face her "No your not."

Andria sighed and looked down at the floor, "It's Logan."

"Yeah." she sat down next to Andria placing a hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't the first time I've met him."

"…"

"You remember when Scott and I first came here and for days on end I kept raving on and on about a knight with claws who had saved us?"

"Yeah."

"Well it just so happens that my knight is…Logan."

"What?!" Jean jumped up from her seat nearly falling into the lockers.

Andria gave her a glare "Was that really necessary?"

"Sorry, it's just a surprise to find this out."

"Yeah, try being me."

"So I guess that means he's your first love."

"Yeah I guess."

Jean sat back down and placed a hand on her shoulder "Did you tell the Professor?"

"Yeah."

"And what did he say?"

"He said not to tell him."

"Why?"

Andria sighed grabbing the bridge of her nose "Probably because he wants Logan to figure out how to unlock his memories by himself, besides I only know a little part of his past."

"But a little is more than nothing." Jean stated giving the girl a reassuring smile.

Andria smiled back "Yeah, I guess your right."

Jean patted her on the back a couple of times then stood holding her hand out to her friend "Come on I bet he's waiting for you."

The violet-eyed girl took the red-head's hand _'He's not waiting for me he's waiting for you.'_

_'What?'_

Andria realized she had accidentally used her telepathy sharing her inner thoughts with Jean, _'Uh…Nothing!'_

_'That was definitely something, did you say he was waiting for me and not you?'_

_'Yeah cause it's true.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'You mean you haven't noticed?'_

_'Noticed what?'_

Andria mentally smacked herself _'He's attracted to you.' _

_'What, are you sure?!'_

_'Does rain fall from the sky?'_

_'But he knows I'm with Scott.'_

_'Doesn't seem to stop him.'_

_'No wonder your upset, I'm sorry.'_

_'It's not your fault, so don't worry about it.'_

They reached the door of the locker room and Jean placed both hands on Andria's shoulders _'You know I love your brother so there's no need for you to worry alright.'_

Andria smiled "Thanks Jean."

"No problem."

They stepped outside the locker room to find Logan once again leaning up against one of the walls in the hall way.

"I see you've recovered." Andria spoke with a cocky grin.

"What ya' talkin' 'bout Kit, yer the one who needed recovery time." the same type of grin was plastered on his face.

"So want to see more of what I do for fun or just hang out?"

"You go do what ever I'm a just walk around for a while."

Andria felt a little down hearing that but guessed Logan wanted to be by himself "Oh ok." She headed towards the elevator feeling her fellow feral following her towards it. When they reached the main floor Andria turned to Logan "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah see ya' around Kit."

She smiled at him then turned and walked further down the hall. The first place she went was to the Rec room where all the games and the T.v. were, but as soon as she got there she saw others like herself who were ahead in their studies occupying it she decided it wouldn't be the best place for the silence she wanted. So she decided to use one of her privileges. She went upstairs to the Professor's private study, opening it with the key he had given her. The only reason she got to use this was because when she had first arrived at the school she liked to run off into the woods to be somewhere quiet and not telling anyone about it. It drove Scott insane with worry for his little sister so the Professor gave her the key to keep her from doing it again.

She stepped into the room closing the door and locking it behind her, if there was trouble someone would let her know. She settled down on the couch finding the book had been reading a few days before on the coffee table where she had left it. It was the book "Of Mice and Men" it was the third time she was reading it and she just couldn't get enough. She curled up comfortably into he couch with the book and began reading. She stayed there for the next few hours until a familiar voice came into her head.

_'Hey girl, where are you?'_

Andria let out a groan, it was Jubilee _'What do want Jubes?'_

_'It's free period for me and the gang, wanna come play music with us?'_

Andria happily perked up at that _'Yeah be down in a sec.'_

_'Alright I'll tell the others.'_

Andria placed her book mark into the book putting it back on the table then picked up her stuff and headed down stairs from there she just followed Jubilee's scent all the way to the music she got there she saw Jubilee, the perkiest little thing she had ever met. "Andria!" the girl shouted happily.

"Hey Jubes."

"We're ready when you are."

Andria threw her messenger bag into one of the corners of the room she looked at the people in front of her who had declared themselves her "Gang", it consisted of Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby, Johnny, and Peter. They all had a few things in common Jubilee and Andria both watched the t.v. show "Supernatural"; Johnny,Andria, and Kitty liked to watch anime; Andria and Bobby were both generally nice people unless provoked, Peter and Andria could draw pretty well, and they all knew how to play music. So they all pretty much got along with each other, got each others nerves sometimes but that was to be expected.

"Ok so who's singing first?" Andria asked

"Ooh me, ME!"

"Alright Jubes, calm down."

Jubilee twiddled her finger evilly "So what shall I sing?"

~….~

Logan had been with the Professor and afterwards walked around the school and the grounds for a few hours and had finally decided to find someone and just talk to for a while, preferably Kit or Jean. He finally picked up Kit's scent and followed it till he heard singing ahead, he soon came upon two glass doors. He looked through them and saw a group of kids on instruments playing music while a little asian-american girl sang and danced in front of them. He was about to walk away when he noticed a familiar brunette jamming out on a bass next to another brunette girl with freckles playing the key board. He listened to them as they continued their music and waited till it ended. He had to admit they sounded pretty good, he leaned up against the wall next to the doors and decided it was best just to sit and wait. He heard the teens talking amongst each other then heard a heavenly sound coming from the room.

_Sekai no hajimari no hi inochi no ki no shita de Kujira-tachi no koe no tooi zankyou futari de kiita Nakushita mono subete aishita mono subete_

He could tell it was in an asian language so he automatically assumed it was the little asian-american girl again, but when he turned around to make sure his eyes widened a bit at what he saw.

_Kono te ni dakishimete ima wa doko wo samayoi iku no Kotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou deawanakereba satsuriku no tenshi de irareta Fushinaru matataki motsu tamashii kizutsukanaide boku no hane Kono kimochi shiru tame umarete kita_

It was that last person he really expected to be singing, it was none other than the little brunette he had come to call Kit. He marveled at just how well she could sing even though he couldn't understand a word she was saying. He could also say just as much about her dancing, he wondered were she had learned such moves.

_Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai… _

When the song ended Logan walked in to the room and leaned up against the door frame, he knew Andria had scented him as soon as he opened the door. Her friends finished praising her and she immediately turned to him, "Hey Logan." She walked over to him then placed her hands on her hips as she stood in front of him "What did you think?"

He took one of his hands and placed it onto of her head ruffling her hair a bit, "Yer good, Kit."

She giggled then bowed sarcastically "Why, thank you."

The asian-american girl he had seen walked up behind Andria placing a hand on her shoulder "Andira, whose this?"

Andria turned around now facing her friends "Everyone this Logan, I know you've all heard of him so don't act like you haven't." She pulled the girl out from behind her "This is Jubilation Lee."

"Please call me Jubilee." Jubilee stated walking back behind Andria

"That shy little one over there is Kitty Pryde." referring to the little brunette hiding behind the electric key board. "Those two are Bobby and Johnny." she said pointing to the two blonde boys standing next to the guitars.A fairly large boy walked up next to Andria and Jubilee decided to hide behind him instead "And this is Peter."

Logan nodded his greeting to them all and turned back to Andria and was about to say something when the Pofessor's voice entered their heads.

_'Logan, Miss Summers can you please come to my office.' _his voice echoed in their heads.

_'Yes sir.' _Andria answered for the both of them she grabbed her bag and waved to her friends "I'll see you guys later the Professor wants to see me."

They said good bye then Andria grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him down the hall with her. They soon reached the professors office and found not only him but also a very frustrated Scott. Andria had let go of Logan by now and walked over to her brother, "Scott, what's wrong?" she asked looking up at him. Scott scoffed and walked out the door scowling at Logan as he did, "Scott, what's wrong?!" she asked again as she tried to run after him "Where are you going?!"

"Andria it's okay," the Professor said as he wheeled up behind her "Scott's just a little upset is all."

Andria turned towards him "Why?"

"Because he disagrees with the proposition I'm about to give you both." Andria and Logan looked at each other confusingly then looked at the Professor the same way "Please, have a seat." he said as he wheeled back behind his desk. Andria sat down in one of the chairs while Logan leaned up against the wall next to her. "I see your now both aware of the bond you now share." They both nodded "I've been doing some research and have found that when two ferals like yourselves make a bond, not only are they susceptible to feeling each others emotions but it also creates a small physic connection between themselves."

"Meaning?" Logan asked

"Meaning that, if you allow her to, Andria can go into your dreams every night then when morning comes she can play it back as a memory."

Logan looked at Andria "You can do that?" he asked her.

"Only when I'm within range."

"And what's that?"

She looked down at the floor "About five feet."

"You see Logan…" The professor began catching the man's attention "Andria's telepathic powers are limited being as it is only her secondary mutation."

"Then how did she get into my dream last night?"

Andria turned to him "Because your mind was practically broadcasting it."

Logan looked at her and let out a small growl and Andria gave him a scowl and growled back. "Now now you two, let's not get carried away."

They both looked at him and calmed down, "So, what are you suggesting Professor?" Andria asked, her hands fiddling in her lap.

"I'm suggesting that you and Logan share a room for the rest of his time here, to help him regain his memories."

Andria turned to Logan then back to the Professor, "I'll do whatever it takes to help Logan."

**Ayame: Hey guys sorry it took so long. I just wanna take a minute to thank all of you who have left a review or started following this story. It's great to know that so many people enjoy my story. Thank you all! Stay tuned and leave a reveiw! KYU!**


	6. In the night

Just in case you guys were wondering:

"Speech"

'Thought'

_'Telepathy'_

_Dream, flashback, or Song _

Chapter 5

Logan sat up straight in his bed, sweat running down his body and gasping for breath. He was still in the process of collecting himself when he heard a rustling noise in the room. He unsheathed his claws looking about the room, his eyes landed on the small form of Andria on a bed across the room with her knees brought up to her chest and her head bowed in them. He quickly put away his claws and hurried over to her "Ya okay, Kit?"

She took a couple of deep breaths then looked up at him "Yeah I'm good."

He could see her eyes were glossy with tears so he placed a hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair a bit, which she gladly leaned into. "Guess ya got all that, huh?"

"Yeah, I can see why you always wake up the way you do."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few moments when Andria asked "So do wanna get this over with or wait until morning?"

Logan looked at her for a moment contemplating, "Go ahead I ain't gonna be able ta sleep tonight anyway."

Andria nodded then patted the spot next to her on the bed "Sit." He did as she said sitting with his back on the head board, "Alright just so you know these memories that I'm implanting into your mind aren't exactly going to be taken from your point of view."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the way you see these is going to be equivalent to watching T.V. but your watching yourself and you may or may not see me there as well."

"So all I gotta do is pretend your not there."

She smiled at him "Yep, now are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright." She crawled into his lap placing her butt on his left leg and her legs slung over the other.

"Uh…, Kit?"

"Yeah?"

"What are ya doin'?"

"Oh, in order for me to do this I have to establish physical contact."

"You didn't have to do that last night."

"Well looking into someones mind and putting things into it are two different things, putting things into someones mind just happens to be harder."

"Whatever ya say Kit." he said with a smirk which earned him a playful slap from the violet-eyed girl.

"Shut up." with that she closed her eyes, leaned into his shoulder, and began working her powers.

Logan started to feel the girl's presence in his mind and closed his eyes to concentrate on it, soon the scene filled his mind.

_Andria was standing in a room full of doctors in white coats who were surrounding some kind of tank. Andria got as close as she could looking through all the people, she looked at the tank and gasped, there was a man in there and not just any man "Logan!" she ran through the people and crouched down next to the tank placing a hand on the glass. Logan was lying there almost peacefully with needles pointed at his body from every direction, she looked at one of the doctors closest to her "What are you doing to him?!"_

_The doctor ignored her and went to a panel with many switches on it and with a smile flipped one of them on. Andria watched in horror as the needles enter Logan's body and he began to scream out in pain, "Stop it!" she shouted at them "Your hurting him stop!" they all ignored her and she finally snapped she ran over to the panel reaching for the switch but for some reason she couldn't grab it, she tried again and again but she couldn't grab it. She was beginning to panic, Logan was in pain and she couldn't help him. Tears poured down her face and she began to sob loudly bringing herself down to her knees in a crying fit._

Logan opened his eyes as Andria released him from her grip. He looked down at the girl as she slumped onto his chest, light drops of sweat running down her face and panting hard from exhaustion. He took one large hand on her back to keep her steady while the other held her head against him. He smelt tears coming from the poor girl in his arms, "It's okay Kit." he said softly.

Andria snuggled further into his chest, "Just stay…" she quietly pleaded "Please?"

Logan placed his chin on top of her brunette head "Yeah, I'll stay right here Kit, I ain't go'n anywhere." He heard her sigh then begin to breathe normally again, he stroked her back whispering soothing sounds to her. Before they knew it sleep had overtaken them both, and for the first time Logan slept peacefully without any nightmare to haunt him.

**Ayame: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. Truth is we had prom this week so I've been busy with that and what ever else has been going on at school. Hope you guys forgive me. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter, I know it's short but there will be more in the next chapter. So leave a review and stay tuned! KYU! :3 **


	7. Thank's for the hug

Just in case you guys were wondering:

"Speech"

'Thought'

_'Telepathy'_

_Dream, flashback, or Song _

Chapter 6

Andria awoke the next morning still laying against Logan's chest, she looked up at his sleeping form and almost decided to snuggle back into his chest and go back to sleep. She knew she couldn't but it was worth it to fantasize. She quietly turned into a mouse and slipped out of his arms turned back into a human and grabbed some clothes on the way to the bathroom. When she came back Logan was still asleep, she looked over at his bed and saw his leather jacket draped on the foot board. She lightly picked it up and slipped it on. It felt nice, not how many would expect leather to feel, and the way it smelt of him was so enjoyable she nearly walked out of the room with it.

"Kit, what are ya doin'?" Logan's gruff voice sounded behind her.

Andria gasped and turned around to face him "Your…Your awake." she said with a stutter

"Yeah, now what ya doin' with my jacket?"

"Uh, well I was kind of thinking of getting one for myself so I was seeing how leather looked on me." she quickly slipped it of and flung it back onto his bed "How…How do you think it looked?"

"Okay, I guess…"

"Yeah." Andria felt her face get hot, she knew she was blushing "I…uh…I've got classes today so I'm going to go ahead to breakfast."

Logan was now standing rubbing sleep from his face, "Alright guess I'll see ya later then?"

"Yeah, you can meet me for lunch if you want."

He walked over to her and ruffled her hair "Sure Kit."

Andria giggled pushing his hand away "I'll see you later Logan."

"See ya Kit"

Andria hurried out of her bed room before she was embarrassed any more, in her hurry she didn't notice Scott standing outside her door and ran right into him. "Woah, watch it ." he said with a chuckle.

She looked up at him "Once again I can make that a reality."

He chuckled again and ruffled her hair "Ready for your english final today?"

She scoffed "When have I ever not been ready?"

"Yeah your probably right."

"Well I gotta go, see you later." she ran down the hall and around the corner out of her brothers sight.

~…~

Logan was standing with his back to the door, he could hear Andria and Scott talking outside and was about to grab his things and take a shower when he heard a knock at the door. He turned to see Scott with a none too pleased look on his face.

"What do ya want one-eye?"

Scott was leaning up against the door-frame "I warned you about Jean."

"Yeah."

"Now I gotta warn you about my little sister."

"What are ya' talkn' bout Cycke?"

"I'm saying lay off my sister, she's been through enough when it comes to dicks like you."

"Hey now, first of all the only person I seem to have a problem with here is you, second of all Kit and I are jus' friends, and to be honest she's a kid I ain't gonna touch 'er."

"Not for long."

"What?"

"She turns eighteen in two months, my kid sister won't be a kid anymore." Scott turned and left in the same direction as his little sister.

Logan sighed shutting the door and headed to the bathroom.

~…~

Andria walked to the cafeteria as fast as she could, she wanted to get a decent breakfast into her before she took her final. She turned the corner and instantly caught the scent of both Rogue and Bobby, she looked around and saw the two conversing with one another. Andria was curious to see what they were discussing and quickly placed her things on the ground as she turned into a small field mouse. She scurried along the wall until she stood and the base of the blonde boy's heels, not being able to hear clearly the little violet-eyed mouse pushed herself up on to her hind legs twisting her ears towards the two.

"Listen, I really want you to forget the whole thing with Logan." she heard Bobby say "So how about we start over."

"Listen Bobby, I don't think that's such a great idea…" Rouge argued

"Come on Rouge please, Have lunch with me today that's all I ask."

Rouge thought a moment then looked back to the boy in front of her "Alright, but if something goes wrong don't say I didn't warn you."

"Fair enough, see you then."

"Yeah see ya."

Bobby walked away with a noticeable lightness in his step leaving Rogue and Andria the mouse in the hallway. Rouge was about to leave as well when she got the sudden sense that she was being watched, "H…Hello, is anyone there?"

Andria felt bad making Rogue feel like she was being spied on and quickly turned back into her human form "You know Bobby's cold enough you don't need to subtract anymore heat from him." she said sarcastically causing Rogue to jump a bit.

"You really think I was too hard on him."

"Yeah, but that's okay I've put him through worse." Andria turned away for a moment and grabbed her things off the ground.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Rouge giggled a bit "Oh do tell."

"Believe me honey you have no idea."

Both girls laughed loudly as they walked down the hallway earning many stares from the other half-asleep students. But one stare in particular was the happiest to see it. As they turned the corner Andria could've sworn she saw a smirking Logan out of the corner of her eye, she smiled hugging one of her books closer to her chest 'Today is going to be awesome.'

~…~

Everything had gone smoothly so far, Andria passed her final and had spent the rest of her classes happily studying for the rest of them. When lunch time came around Andria was the first one out of her class speeding towards the cafeteria. 'I can't wait to see Logan.' Then like magic there he was standing in front of her holding two plastic bags of food.

"Logan!" Andria yelled happily as she approached him.

"Hey Kit."

"Where are we eating at?"

"Someplace quiet, ya know any?"

"Yeah follow me." She grabbed him by his arm and pulled him behind her until they reached the elevator and Andria shoved him inside.

"Where are ya taken' me Kit?"

"You'll see."

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened all Logan could see in front of him was a small set of stairs that lead to a single door. Andria grabbed his arm again leading him up them and opened the door to reveal a small square space on top of the roof, complete with an outdoor table and chairs. "Quiet enough for you?" Andria asked.

Logan placed a hand a top her head ruffling her hair "Ya did good Kit."

They sat down opening up their lunches and chowing down on the food and discussing things that had happened throughout the day.

"Yer brother and I chatted this morning'." Logan suddenly said

"Oh no." Andria replied rubbing her temples "Whatever he said I'm sorry he's just…"

"A protective big brother."

"Yeah…, so what exactly did he say?"

"The usual, ta lay off his lil' sis' and that ya've been through enough with dicks like me." he placed his sandwich on the table and leaned back "Not ta pry, but what did he mean."

Andria seemed to go quiet all of a sudden before she finally looked up at him "I can't tell you in detail, but all I can say is that the last couple times I've had a boyfriend I've been hurt." she got up from her seat and leaned against the banister that surrounded them "It's not just your regular hurt either I mean I've been hurt bad."

They both sat in silence for a moment when Logan suddenly stood from his chair walking over to her, as he approached her he noticed her shoulders shaking slightly and scent of salty tears coming into the air. Just as he was about to reach out to her Andria turned around and buried her face into his chest. Logan couldn't believe that someone could hurt this girl to the point that even if she thought about for a split second she'd burst into wrapped his arms around her shoulders and allowed the violet-eyed girl to try and get herself back together. When she finally did she transformed into a red fox and climbed onto Logan's shoulder, "Better?" he asked

_'Yes thank you.' _She nuzzled her furry head into his cheek to show her appreciation.

"Glad I could help."

Just then Kitty fused through the floor in front of them "Andria something's wrong!" she said loudly.

Andria jumped down from her perch and turned back into her human form "What is it Kitty?"

"It's Rogue we've been looking everywhere for her, but no one seems to know where she is!" Kitty was panicked that was obvious enough, so Andria calmly placed her hands on her shoulders. "Alright, it's gonna be okay, you guys keep looking while Logan and I get the professor."

Kitty took a deep breath "Alright, I'll tell the others."

"Good." She gave the freckled girl a quick hug then sent her on her way, "Come on let's find her." she said to Logan with the slight turn of her head. His only reply was a nod.

~…..~

"Storm." Logan called out as he and Andria approached her, "Hey have ya' seen Rogue?"

Storm shook her head "Not since this morning, why?"

"Because Kitty and the others say she's missing." Andria added.

"Have you gone to the Professor yet?"

"No, we were on our way when we ran into you."

"Alright then let's go see him."

They continued down the hallway and downstairs to the Sub-basement, where the Professor and Scott had been talking.

"Where is she?" Logan asked bluntly.

"Who?" Scott asked seeing that Andria was standing right next to him.

"Rogue" the Professor answered "She's gone." he wheeled himself out the door and everyone followed him to cerebro when the doors had opened all the x-men knew not to go in but Logan followed the Professor in where he explained how it worked and allowed Logan to exit the room. As soon as the doors closed Logan looked to Jean and asked "Have you or Kit ever…"

"Used Cerebro, no it takes a degree of control and…for someone like me or Andria it's…"

"Dangerous." Scott finished "Andria would know all about that."

Logan looked to Andria "You've tried to use it?"

"Yeah and…" she pulled her bangs up to reveal a long thin burn mark going across her hairline"…It nearly killed me."

A few seconds later the Professor came out saying "She's at the train station."

"Where is it?" Logan asked

"A few miles west of here."the Professor answered as Logan began to walk away "Logan you can't leave the mansion, it's just the opportunity Magneeto needs."

"Listen, I'm the reason she took off."

"We had a deal." the professor reminded him.

"She's alright." Storm added then looked to Logan "She's just upset."

The Professor told them all what to do. Andria made eye contact with Logan and knew he was going to go against the Professor and go find Rogue any way, so after the got up to the main floor Andria turned into a mouse and jumped into his jacket pocket.

She was right of course because the next thing she knew they were going at high speed on Scott's motorcycle making Andria dig her claws into the fabric and hang on for dear life. _'What have I gotten myself into?"_

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPRTANT INFO.**

**Ayame: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait I got really tied up in stuff. On a better note I want to congratulate all those who graduated this year. Whoo, go class of 2013! I wish you all the best of luck. Getting back to the fanfic though, hopefully since it's summer I'll be able to write more, but what happens happens you know?**

**I would also like to know what you guys think about a little contest for any of the artists out out there, it will probably to create a scene from the fanfic or maybe some fan art, tell me what you guys think okay.**

**Well hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and continue to stay tuned in and leave many reviews! Have a great summer! Kyu~!**

**While your at it check out my deviant gallery - gallery/**


	8. Trains aren't fun

Just in case you guys were wondering:

"Speech"

'Thought'

_'Telepathy'_

_Dream, flashback, or Song _

Chapter 7

After reaching the train station Logan quickly began separating Rouge's scent from all the others that lingered through the building. As soon as he picked up the trail he followed it all the way to a metal train that was about to leave the station. He got on and instantly recognized the back of Rogue's head covered with her dark green hood. "Hey Kid. " he said with a certain softness in his voice as he reached her seat causing her to turn in surprise. He sat in the seat next to her as she turned to the window. Meanwhile Andria sat in Logan's jacket pocket listening as he and Rogue spoke to each other, hearing how Rouge could feel those she had ever touched in her head nearly broke Andria's heart. She could tell when Logan pulled her in for a side hug as she felt pressure on her side, she listened as Logan told her how everyone at the institute only wanted to help her. After a moment Rogue must have snuggled deeper into logan's side because Andira was starting to feel a great amount of weight coming down on her. Not being able to take much more of it Andria let out a loud squeaking noise to reveal herself.

Rogue and Logan backed away from each other in surprise , "What was that?" Logan asked

"I think it came from your pocket."

Logan reached into his jacket pocket feeling a small ball of soft fur in it "What the…" he grabbed a hold of it and pulled out a tiny brown field mouse.

"Andria!?" Rogue exclaimed surprisingly.

Logan looked from her to the mouse sitting in his hand, "Kit?"

Andria looked at him as she sat up in the palm of his hand _'Hi Logan.'_

He placed her on the floor of the train checking to see if anyone was watching then gave her slight nod. Andria took it as confirmation to turn back into her human form, when she did she was sitting indian style on the floor in front of them.

"Hi guys." She said sheepishly.

"Kit, what the hell do you think yer doin'?"

"Following you."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't the only concerned for Rogue."

He sighed as he grabbed her forearms pulling her up and placing her in the seat in front of him, the train jerked and began to move forward. "So what do ya' say?" He said continuing his conversation with Rogue, "Give these geeks on more shot?"

Rogue didn't looked to convinced "Come on, I'll take care of you."

She looked to Andria for a moment as if to ask "You too?" and Andria nodded in confirmation. Rogue looked back to Logan "You promise?"

"Yeah, yeah I promise."

Everyone relaxed and settled down for the time being then Andria said "Hey Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was it that told you we were mad?"

She looked down sadly "Bobby."

Andria was confused now she hadn't expected that name "Sweetie, Bobby's been taking tests all morning there's no way…" Then it all clicked in Andria's mind her eyes widened in fear as she looked back to Logan.

"Kit?" he asked when he saw her face go pale "What is it?"

"Oh no…"

"Kit, what's wrong?"

"It's a trap."

As soon as she spoke those words the train jerked violently causing Andria to practically fly out of her seat in to Logan who wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from going anywhere else. When the train came to an abrupt halt Logan stood up, still holding the violet-eyed girl then jumped a bit in surprise as he rear of the train was torn in two. Sparks flashed and a misty smoke formed to reveal a figure coming through it.

'Magneto!' Andria thought in fear causing her to try and get even closer to Logan.

Seeing how frightened Andria was Logan guided her behind him towards Rogue and released his claws

"You must be Wolverine." Magneto said as he approached them, as he came closer Logan tried to lunge forward but was stopped by Magneto's power. "That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body, does it?"

Andria was now practically sitting on top Rogue by now and watched in horror as Logan was lifted into the air by Magneto, his claws being pulled wide apart.

"Stop!" Rouge yelled gripping Andria's clothed shoulder "Stop it!"

Andria knew Logan was in extreme pain but was unable to move do to the fear of Magneto using him against them.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Logan asked him.

"You?" he scoffed "My dear boy whoever said I wanted you?"

They both look to Rogue as she clutched Andria's shoulder even tighter with her eyes wide with fear. Suddenly Magneto threw Logan all the way to the other side of the train slamming him hard against the metal. Upon seeing this Andria's pupils turned into silts. "You bastard!" She shouted turning into a tiger and pouncing towards Magneto, who picked up a large sheet of metal and threw it at her causing her to land passed out at Logan's side.

**Ayame: Well that's all for this chapter. I know it's short but I really want the next few scenes to be in the same chapter ok! So please continue to follow this Fic and don't forget to leave a Review. See you guys next time! Kyu!**


	9. Everything's just gone to hell

Just in case you guys were wondering:

"Speech"

'Thought'

_'Telepathy'_

_Dream, flashback, or Song _

Chapter 8

Andria's eyes fluttered open as she awoke looking into a wooden ceiling and felt a soft mattress underneath her. "Where…?" she began groggily But was interrupted by someone. "Kit?" She instantly recognized the sound of Logan calling out to her and saw a look of relief on his face when he came into her view.

"Worried much?" she asked sarcastically

"Trust me, ya got no idea."

He walked out of her view as she tried to slowly sit up suddenly realizing she was in the room she was sharing with Logan laying across her bed, and watched as Logan walked into the bathroom.

"Glad to see your awake." The professor said as he approached her side with Storm who started looking her over, finishing up she held up her hand and asked "How many fingers?"

Andria stared at her hand "Four." the white-haired woman gave her a concerned look "And a thumb."

Storm half-smiled shaking her head "Smart-ass."

"You said he wanted me." Logan announced gruffly as he exited the bathroom.

"I made a terrible mistake." the Professor admitted sorrowfully "His helmet was somehow designed to block my telepathy, I couldn't see what what he was after till it was too late."

Logan walked towards the door grabbing his leather jacket on the way.

"Where are you going?" Storm asked.

"I'm gonna find her."

"How?" The Professor asked this time.

"The traditional way. Look." with that he headed out the door Storm and Andria following after him.

"Logan you can't do this alone." Storm shouted after him.

"Whose gonna help me? You? So far ya'll done a bang-up job."

"Hey!" Andria shouted defensively.

"Then help us, fight with us."

"Fight with ya'? Join the team? Be an X-Man?" Logan looked between the two females as he spoke "Who the hell do you think you are? Yer a mutant." He gestured outside saying "There's a whole world out there of people who hate and fear you, and yer wastin' yer time tryin' to protect 'em?" He shook his head "I got better thing's to do." he began to walk away again but turned back around saying "Ya know, Magneto's right, there's a war coming. Ya sure yer on the right side?"

Storm looked at him raising her head proudly "At least we've chosen a side."

He walked up to the door putting his hand on the knob "Logan I'm coming with you." Andria spoke up walking towards him.

"Kit, no."

"Why not?"

"Cause ya got hurt last time I ain't lettin' it happen again."

"But…"

Logan opened the door revealing a sickly looking man who Andria instantly recognized "Senator Kelly?"

The man took a couple of deep-breaths before saying "I'm looking for Dr. Jean Grey." then fell into Logan and passing out.

~….~

Everyone gathered in the med-bay Andria was standing next to Loagan who was leaning against table that was next to the metal bed Senator Kelly was laying on. No one moved, they never said anything but they were afraid of the political power this man had and what he had planned to do with it. The Professor and Jean walked through the door coming to the side of the Senator's bed.

"Senator Kelly." The Professor said softly "I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

"I was afraid that if I went to a hospital, they would-"

"Treat you like a mutant?" the Senator looked at him feeling a bit frustrated "We're not what you think, not all of us."

"Tell it to the ones who did this to me."

The Professor moved to the end of the bed where he could reach the Senator's head, "Senator, I want you to try and relax."

He put his hands on each side of the Senator's face and said quietly "I'm not going to hurt you."

Logan watched as the Professor read the Senator's mind, then looked at the violet-eyed girl next to him.

_'What is it Logan?'_

_'Why are we helpn' this douche bag?'_

_'Because he's an innocent person like everyone else.'_

_'Innocent my ass, he's tryn' to get our asses thrown in jail for bein' somethn' we can't control!'_

_'I know, but that's only because he's afraid of what he doesn't understand.'_

_'Dosen't give him an excuse.'_

Andria turned into a red fox and perched herself on Logan's shoulders nuzzling the side of his face_'I know.'_

The Professor released the man from his physic grip "Thank you Senator, we shall leave you to rest now." he wheeled himself out into the hallway with the others following behind him. When they were all out in the hall the Professor looked at them all worriedly "I need to speak with you all in my office."

"Someone needs to stay and watch over Senator Kelly." Jean added

Andria jumped from her perch turning back into her human form "I'll stay you go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"I'll stay too." Storm spoke "We have somethings to talk about anyway."

Andria looked at her confusingly "We do?"

The others walked back to the Professor's office leaving the two females behind.

"What was that all about?" Andria asked the woman next to her who smiled.

"I saw what you did in there."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No seriously I don't, what are you talking about?"

Storm sighed "What you were doing with Logan earlier."

Andria blushed a bit "Oh that." She looked at the smirk that appeared on Storm's face "He…He was upset, all I was trying to do was comfort him."

"Mhm, is that all you were doing?"

"It was all I intended."

Storm laughed but stopped when she heard Senator Kelly calling out "Is somebody there?"

The two walked into the room and Storm announced "Yes, we are here." as they walked towards him.

He grabbed a hold of her wrist "Please, don't leave me." Both females looked at him in concern "Don't want to be alone."

"Alright." Storm said softly as Andria stood next to her noticing that there seemed to be a large amount of water leaving the Senator's body.

"Do you hate normal people?" he asked them.

"Sometimes." Storm answered

"Why?"

"I suppose…I'm afraid of them." Andria had decided to not say much during the conversation.

"Well, I think you have one less person to…to be afraid of."

The senator suddenly gasped loudly seeming to be unable to catch his breath and turning a deadly shade of blue when Andria took a closer look his body seemed to be expanding and becoming clear like water then suddenly his body became a liquid and seemed to cave in and the senator was nothing more then a puddle on the floor. Completely terrified by the sight Andria and Storm ran out of the med-bay and didn't stop until they reached the Professors office. "Senator Kelly is dead." Storm announced as Andria stood next to her eyes wide and shaking slightly. Scott saw this and instantly walked over to her and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked and her only reply was slight nod.

"I'm going to find her." the Professor suddenly spoke then looked between Scott and Logan "Settle this."

'Settle what?' Andria wondered and realized they were probably fighting again.

The Professor wheeled himself out of the room and Scott let go of his sister knowing she wanted to follow him. The professor was like a father to Andria and when she was afraid of something she would usually stick to his side feeling a bit safer. She followed him all the way to Cerebro and waited outside as he went in. After about five minutes Andria could feel that something was wrong becoming extremely alert and nearly jumped ten feet into the air when the doors to Cerebro suddenly opened to revealing the Professor who seemed to be in a lot of pain and fell out of his wheelchair.

"Professor!" Andria screamed running to his aid, she nealed next to him turning him on to his back and placing his head in her lap "Professor!,Professor can you hear me!"

Feeling scared for his life Andria sent a telepathic message to the other X-men _'Guys come quick, something happened to the Professor, I need help!'_

_~…~_

Upon hearing Andria's voice in their heads the X-men sprang into action, especially Logan and Scott who knew not only was something wrong with the Professor but Andria, being emotional already, was going to be freaking out. When they reached Cerebro they were met with the sound of Andria crying loudly as she held the Professor's head in her lap. Scott Came up behind her with Jean at his side, he grabbed her by the shoulders and began to pull her out of the room so jean could get a better look at the Professor. When they got to the entrance Scott sat her down off to the side then raced back inside. Logan kneeled down in front of her, "Kit?" She looked up at him with her eyes wide in fear. He held out his hand and she took it and he stood hauling her up as he did, and pulling her into a hug. She let him hold her for a few minutes trying to calm down before she slowly pulled away from him and walked down the hall way into the women's locker room. Logan was about to after her but was stopped by Storm "Give her some time alone." Logan looked in the direction the girl had gone then turned around going into Cerebro to see if he could help.

After they got the Professor taken care of in the med-bay Logan went to the women's locker room to find Andria, his first instinct was to head to the very back of the room where he was sure he would find her tucked into a dark corner. As he turned to where the lockers were he saw Andria huddled into a corner where there was just enough space for her to fit. "Kit." He called out causing her to look at him, he gestured with his hand telling her to come out of her hiding place. She did with out hesitation and as soon as she could she ran up to him and jumped into his arms letting out small sobs against his shoulder.

"Shh…, Kit it's okay I'm right here."

"I knew something like this would happen."

"What?"

"With everything that happened today I knew we were only one step away from it becoming worse."

"Kit, there's no way ya could've known."

They were both silent for a moment with Andria sniffling every now and again while Logan was rubbing soothing circles into the small of her back.

"While I was in Cerebro I smelt the scent of one of Magneto's henchmen." She confessed

"Which one?"

"Mystique, she's a shifter like me." She sniffled once more then looked up at him "She's probably the one who tricked Rogue in the first place."

He sighed "So what do we need to do?"

"First find out just where Magneto's going."

**Ayame: Hey guys Sorry for the wait. I don't know when I'm gonna upload the next one but hopefully it's soon. I also want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. A writers greatest pleasure is when she reads some of the amazing feedback you guys have given me. Anyways that's all for today, be sure to follow this story and leave reviews. KYU~! **


End file.
